


Forget Me Not

by keyboard_made_of_glass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, So is Nightmare, So much flower symbolism, and so much research, but he refuses to show it, dream is a sad, gdi, uh idk how to tag fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboard_made_of_glass/pseuds/keyboard_made_of_glass
Summary: 500 years. It's been 500 years since the incident. 500 years since Nightmare ate the apples. 500 years since Dream saw the one he loved the most. It hurts. It hurts so bad and Dream wants so badly to have his Nightlight back. But he can't...After all...He's his enemy now.
Relationships: Dreammare
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for reading! This story is a little project that I actually got the idea for from an rp! If I'm being completely honest, I have no plot in mind for this story. I'm honestly just writing and hoping that things will figure themselves out, as they usually do. But ideally this will be an actual story that I continue! I can't promise regular updates, as I'm terrible to sticking to a schedule, but I'm gonna try for at least one new chapter a month. For now, enjoy the first chapter!  
> Also, sorry it's so short. I did a lot of editing and playing around but just couldn't get it to be longer then 1,000 words.

Dream subconsciously fiddles with the ring on his left hand, twisting it on his finger. He’s kind of spaced off, listening to Ink ramble about some new AU he’s recently discovered. It’s not that he doesn’t care. No, far from that. He just has a lot on his mind on this particular day.  
“-and then- Dream? Hey, Dream!” Ink waves his hand in front of Dream’s face, causing Dream to jump and blink a few times. He looks over at Ink, who snorts. “Have you landed back on Earth?”  
“Yeah… Sorry, Ink. Today’s just a kind of difficult day for me. I promise I was trying to listen.” Dream explains, still twisting the ring. Ink looks down at it, tilting his head.  
“What’s so special about today?” He grabs his scarf, scanning through the notes and grumbling in frustration when he can’t find what he’s looking for.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever told you… So it’s probably not written on your scarf.” With that, Ink drops his scarf in relief.  
“Good, I was worried I forgot something really important.” He laughs, and Dream smiles a bit. He can’t bring himself to laugh.  
“So… What’s today?”  
“Well… Today would be our anniversary…” he sighs softly, looking down. “I think I’m gonna go take a walk. See you later.” He waves, and with a pop he’s gone.  
“Wait-!” Ink sighs “Anniversary of what… and who?”  
~  
As Dream walks through the destroyed and empty town, he looks around. It wouldn’t be like this if he’d figured it out sooner. If he’d bothered to pay attention and notice the glares, or the whispering, or how Nightmare would come home beat up and bruised. He shouldn’t have let him brush it off the way he did, telling him that it was a slip of foot and he fell down some stairs, or got attacked by a rabid dog. Of course, Dream knew those were all lies. He just hates himself for never acknowledging it.  
Dream was lost in thought, not even realizing he reached his destination until he trips over the dead roots. He stumbles, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and looking over at the dead and destroyed tree. He takes a deep breath, walking up to it and sitting down in front of it. The wood is old and broken, splintered at the ends. But, there’s just enough of it left that Dream can see the carving he and Nightmare made so long ago. He runs his hand along it, smiling fondly. The memory brings him back to a simpler time where he didn’t have to be at war with his own lover.  
All too soon the sun is going down, reminding Dream that he’s been here for far too long. That’s how it is every year. He gets caught up in the memories and sits for hours, lost in thought. Sighing, he shakes his head and gently places down the flowers he almost forgot about. He stares at them for a moment. It’s a beautiful bouquet of purple asters, Nightmare’s favorite flower. He sighs, grabbing one from the bouquet and looking down at it, before tucking it through his circlet.  
The silence is suddenly broken by another pair of footsteps, and Dream gasps, quickly hiding behind the tree. His knees are tucked against his chest and he presses his back against the trunk, praying it’s big enough to cover him. The footsteps grow closer, stopping right in front of the tree.  
“I guess Dream beat me here…” Dream’s breath catches in his throat when he hears the all too familiar voice. Slowly, he peeks around the trunk to see Nightmare, holding a small bundle of pink carnations.  
“...asters…” He lets out a soft laugh, crouching down and picking the bouquet up. “I can’t believe after all these years…” He shakes his head, replacing the flowers with the ones he brought.  
“Hopefully these won’t be dead by the time he gets here again… Like every year…” Nightmare sighs softly, standing once again.  
“Happy anniversary, Starlight…” He whispers, turning and walking away and teleporting after a few steps.  
As soon as he’s gone Dream lets out a choked sob, covering his mouth. His eyes are wide and tears are freely pouring down his face. Every year… Every year his Nightlight came and left him flowers, taking the ones he brought. Every year Dream never thought to come and look, having lost all hope in his lover. Every year those flowers died without Dream ever knowing they existed. He sobs harder, curling up and pulling the hood of his cloak down.  
Dream isn’t quite sure how long he sits there, his sobs being the only sound heard. All he knows is that once he stands again, it’s well past midnight. He takes a shaky breath, walking over to the carnations and taking them, delicately touching the petals. Giving one last glance to the dead tree, he sighs and takes his leave.


End file.
